<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd give up Forever to Touch You by sherassword</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156343">I'd give up Forever to Touch You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherassword/pseuds/sherassword'>sherassword</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Smut, They're wives!, minor glimbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherassword/pseuds/sherassword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra can't explain it but, of all the intimate moments they've shared, simple kissing and their bodies being pressed together, naked, their heat becoming one, Adora fitting so perfectly on top of her where she lay... sometimes she thinks the most intimacy comes from just how well they fit. </p><p>Or, Adora leaves on an off world mission and goes missing for seven years leaving behind her wife Catra. When they reunite, seven years later, both are extremely relieved and have an understandably passionate welcome home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'd give up Forever to Touch You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this idea just came to me one day and I just ran with it. Please be aware this is a smut fic so it contains smut content. Heed archive warnings! I was feeling soft as I wrote it so I hope that comes through xD I hope y'all enjoy! It's porn with a little plot on the side ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Catra's day started out pretty average. The day was warm with a cooling breeze, which was characteristic of a spring day on Etheria, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>comfortable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was folding laundry that she'd just dried while humming a calming tune. She had plans to go down to the She-Ra monument and just sit there for a while. She-Ra, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora</span>
  </em>
  <span>, had been missing for a little over seven years. They held a vigil every year since the second, like some kind of funeral, but Catra, she refused to believe Adora was anything other than alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first year she had been so violently in denial and even now, seven years later, she clung to that denial like a lifeline. She would never accept Adora never returning to her again, of never holding her, or making love to her, she couldn't. And yet she had grieved, grieved for those seven years lost, of not knowing where Adora was or what truly had happened to her. She was a regular old Penelope, trapped between grief and longing, waiting for her spouse to return from some distant land after fighting some war that she never even wanted to fight in the first place, of never losing hope that one day they might return. Catra could only hope, like Odysseus, Adora returned to her - although she doesn’t think she would remain sane if it took her twenty years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike Penelope, Catra didn't have suitors knocking down her doors, not that she wanted any anyway, she did, however, have a concerned Bow and Glimmer looming around her. They understood her inability to move on, and Catra firmly believed they'd never give up on Adora someday returning too, but their grief... it was different. They mourned the loss of a best friend, Catra mourned the loss of a lover, her best friend, the literal love of her life, all in one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer and Bow never tried to make Catra move on, but they did tell her that Adora wouldn't want her to stop living in her absence either which, admittedly, she had been doing. The first two years she'd been a wreck, understandably, and while she was still a wreck, she was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>maintained</span>
  </em>
  <span> wreck. A wreck that had her shit mostly under control, she wasn't a spirally messy wreck. They had sat Catra down and had a serious talk about how she couldn't spend her young adult life miserable, and Catra knew they were right on some level but she never... she couldn't imagine living without Adora either - she’d been gone for seven years and Catra </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> couldn't see herself living without her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra sighs as she folds a shirt and her eyes trail over to the red jacket that hung on the bedpost. She places the folded shirt down on the pile and walks towards the jacket. Catra had used the stupid thing as a pillow case at one point until one day she realised Adora's scent was being covered up by her own. After that, she just kept it around, she’d never been so happy that Adora had worn that thing for years because her scent clung to it just as Catra clung to her hope for her to return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes it off of the post and takes a whiff of the scent, burying her nose into it. She purrs almost instinctively and her tail swishes behind her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Gods she misses her. She misses her more than when they'd been on opposite sides of the same war. She'd give anything to see her again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of footsteps slapping against the pristine Brightmoon floors causes Catra's heckles to rise, her tail fluffs up and her ears flatten as a hiss escapes her at the sudden and almost violent change in atmosphere. When she turns she sees a panting Bow bending over in order to catch his breath. "C-Catra!" He gasps and Catra is immediately on alert. She hurries over to the archer and helps him stand upright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong? Is it Glimmer?" Catra asks, noticing the pink haired girl's absence. He shakes his head and Catra's brows knit together in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ad... she... here..." Catra looks at him in incomprehension before realisation hits her square in the chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Adora?" Catra asks. She feels frozen, like she can't breathe, like someone just threw a bucket of cold water over her. Bow nods profusely and lets out a noise of confirmation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Throne room-" Bow doesn't even finish his sentence before Catra is off running. She hears Bow try to follow but she moves far too swiftly for him to keep up - maybe if he hadn't already sprinted to her room. Catra has never moved so fast, or covered so much distance in such little time. She doesn't let up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora is here. She's here. But... is she okay? Bow never gave details? And where the hell was Glimmer? Catra would be at the throne room by now if Glimmer had tagged along as she so often did. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra pushes all those thoughts to the back of her mind and she slows her step upon her approach to the throne room. Her ears twitch as she comes into range of the voices speaking. "Ow, Glimmer, my ribs." Catra's heart almost jumps up her throat. She gets it now. How Penelope must have felt when her hero came home. Adora, her hero, her love, her wife, has returned and Catra feels like she might explode from the sheer amount of joy she feels. She feels like her heart might just burst out of her chest at any given moment, like waiting was worth it because Adora is here, she's actually really here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra pushes the tall - way too heavy if you ask her - golden doors to the throne room open and she immediately sees her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She's still in her space suit, well, half in her space suit, half out, her helmet sits on the floor by her feet, she had the top of the space jumpsuit around her waist, meaning she was in her simple skin tight white shirt that clung to her fine physique, her bangs, which are usually pushed back in that awful hair poof, have come loose a little and wisps of golden blonde hair frame her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora notices Catra way too late as the catgirl sprints at her full speed ahead and she doesn’t hesitate to tackle Adora to the ground in her joy. Adora's eyes widen as she looks up at Catra and Catra can't believe it. This is Adora. Her baby blues look soft and surprised but Catra can see their relief, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>, buried in them and directed towards her. "Catra?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her voice. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra could cry at that voice. She hasn't heard it in seven years, let alone it saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora's hands settle on Catra's hips, as though to keep her steady, and Catra almost does sob. She's touching her, she's seeing her, and smelling her, and this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora</span>
  </em>
  <span> - this is actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adora. She came back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra grabs her shirt and pulls her up for a searing kiss. Adora seems surprised at first, she freezes and then, like a jigsaw puzzle missing a piece, they just </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Adora melts at the same time Catra does, the blonde sits up a little, moving her hands from Catra's hips to her back and gently caresses it with her soft fingers. Catra purrs at the action as Adora sits up more. The kiss, while chaste and sweet, holds a desperation; a desperation and longing - Catra hasn't kissed those lips in seven years, you bet your ass she's longing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps she never intended for it to get so heated but when she feels Adora's tongue brush her lip Catra can do little but whimper and open her mouth. She knows, vaguely, that Glimmer is standing beside them, that other people could walk in on this passionate display of affection, but she doesn't care. The world melts away and it’s only them, only Adora and Catra, as it was always meant to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra welcomes Adora's tongue eagerly, as the blonde tentatively enters her mouth, almost like she was shy, but Catra shudders when she hears a satisfied moan from Adora. Catra smiles slightly into the kiss as she runs her hands up Adora's biceps to her broad shoulders before looping her arms around Adora's neck. Something she immediately notices is Adora's leanness. She was still buff as all hell, and hard defined muscles, but she'd lost some fat clearly, they were lean and harder than usual, indicating to Catra that she hadn't eaten well in her seven year absence - or at least not as well as she should have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They break apart only when breathing becomes an issue. Adora is panting, hard, and her lips are swollen with the passion of their kiss, her eyes stay fixed on Catra's lips for a long moment. "Wow..." She whispers and Catra laughs. She can't help it. It’s just... </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adora. She may look older, her jaw is sharper, her blue-grey eyes look heavier with wisdom, and her hair may be longer than usual, but she is so splendidly Adora. Her smell, her smile, the way she's looking at Catra, everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is, without a doubt, Adora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Am I dreaming?" Catra asks because if she is, it's cruel. Adora, her lips twitch as she snaps out of her staring at Catra's lips to look her in the eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was thinking the same thing." Adora whispers back. She leans in again and pecks Catra's lips affectionately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeez guys, I thought you were going to go at it in the middle of the throne room." Glimmer comments, successfully breaking their little bubble. Catra looks at her with a scowl and she shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Catra looks back to Adora she sees that the blonde was still staring at her. "What?" Catra asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You..." Adora trails off before she leans in and kisses Catra's jaw. "You're beautiful." Catra blushes. Well... she hadn't been expecting </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Your clothes are amazing by the way." Adora adds and Catra glances down. She was in one of the crop tops that Bow had gotten her as some gag gift that said ‘I’m Cat-astrophely Stylish' and a pair of red spandex shorts. She hits Adora's shoulder and the blonde mocks that the hit hurt her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, it's laundry day." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that point, Bow comes bursting through the door. He looks winded and Catra offers him a small apologetic smile for leaving him in her dust so to speak. "You are... so... fast." Bow pants out between deep breaths. Glimmer lays a gentle hand to his back and the man stands, giving her a soft gaze. He takes her hand briefly and presses a kiss to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra becomes all too aware she's still sitting on top of Adora. She stands and offers a hand to her wife who gladly takes it. Once she's on her feet, Adora dusts herself down and gives Catra a smile, her eyes crinkle at the corner and Catra knows, with time, she'll have permanent lines there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're throwing a party." Bow announces and Catra jumps. There she goes again, forgetting other people exist when she looks at Adora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? No, I- I didn't ask for that." Adora says, tripping over her words in her haste to decline the party. Catra has to hide a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A party is perfect!" Bow yells. "What better way to celebrate your return than a big party where everyone can welcome you back?" He asks and Catra has to admit, when he puts it like that, it does make sense - plus it means everyone welcomes Adora back in one place, at one time and leaves Adora all to Catra when they're done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So..." Glimmer begins. "what... what happened?" Catra watches as Adora tenses. Her jaw becomes tighter as she glances at her boots momentarily. Catra examines her. She has the faded cheek scars that Catra gave her so long ago but now she has a new one, just above her eye, splitting her eyebrow in two; Catra wonders if she has any more new scars she just hasn't seen yet. Adora looks back up and scoops her loose bangs back with her hand - </span>
  <em>
    <span>that was kind of hot actually. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I... the last communication that I got through to you was... patchy, I know. Turns out, certain Horde Clones haven't been as receptive to the destruction of their all powerful Prime. When I got to this planet they were engaged in a civil war, the clones and the natives, kind of like Etheria, except this war... These clones were no Hordak, they wanted this planet no matter the cost, even if it meant destroying it themselves." Adora explains. Catra's brow furrows. She wonders why the planet never detailed this in their distress message to Etheria, but she figures they probably had a hard time even getting just the one communication through to them. Still, Adora walked into a total unknown, none of them had known the situation on that planet, just that they had needed She-Ra's help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was ambushed by the clones in my last communication to you guys, they broke my communicator and they controlled all other signals off of that planet. I tried, I really did, to contact you all but... I failed." Catra watches as Adora deflates and she feels the urge to slap her. Instead, she gently grasps her upper bicep and squeezes. Adora turns her blue gaze to her and she smiles, half-heartedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You tried your best. That's all that matters." Catra assures. Adora doesn't seem convinced but she nods anyway and continues her story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was their prisoner for a while but... well... She-Ra, they had no idea who they'd taken. I managed to escape and I met up with the rebel forces." Adora crosses her arms over her chest as she finishes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about the planet now?" Glimmer asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We managed to defeat the clones, it's safely back in the hands of King Minos." Adora replies. And that was a short account, Catra could tell. She could tell Adora had seen things, she’d been in a war for seven years, a war that wasn't even on her own planet, and Catra knows how... </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugly</span>
  </em>
  <span> war can be. She wonders what Adora has seen, what she's been through, something they can share when they're alone, because Catra doesn't want Adora to burden all that for herself, she wants to help her carry it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow tugs on Adora's arm. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up for the party." He insists and Adora stumbles over her feet as she looks back at Catra with desperate eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually," Glimmer says, grabbing Catra by her wrist gently. "I need to talk to you, about royal duty stuff." Glimmer rolls her eyes and Catra wants to groan about how paperwork can wait, she just got her long lost wife back, but she knows that's not true. The kingdom would fall apart without Catra helping Glimmer run things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry," Bow reassures, he was always so finely tuned in on people's feelings. "you two will have plenty of time to reunite properly later." Adora looks reluctant anyway, which Catra is secretly happy about. She mouths a reassuring 'it's okay' as Bow drags her out of the throne room by her bicep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra turns to Glimmer with a raised brow. "What paperwork is so important that it's keeping me from my long lost wife of seven years, Sparkles?" That was meant to be sarcastic but her voice came out with a little edge to it she hadn't fully intended. Glimmer winces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, we can talk about it in the War Room." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We really should rename that thing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meeting Room sounds so boring." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate that we sometimes have such similar thoughts." Glimmer laughs and Catra finds herself smiling despite the ache to go track down Adora that slowly starts in her chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goddamn paperwork. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>//</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it turns out, the paperwork takes a whole load of time. Some disagreement between neighbouring towns needed to be diplomatically handled and, while Catra had wanted to wring the respective leaders’ necks for being so stubborn, she and Glimmer had managed to negotiate a peace between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Catra gets back to her room the sky is darkening as evening comes and Adora is gone. She leaves a note to Catra explaining that Bow wanted her for something but that she would see her at the party and Catra groans. She just wants a minute alone with her wife, sue her. She wonders what Adora is wearing, surely Bow helped her because Catra knows, for a fact, Adora could never dress herself for things like parties and she can't see that having changed in her years absent from Brightmoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra sighs and goes to her closet. The laundry, she notices, has been put away which Adora must have done. It brings a smile to her lips - even if Adora has totally </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> organised them in the way Catra would. Adora's jacket is back in the closet too - at least that was a comfort, Adora wasn't wearing that beaten up old thing to the party, thank Bow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra drags out her dress clothes, she had a few but she remembers Adora's reaction when she'd worn that red shirt and black pants combo to Scorpia’s party all those years ago. She strips easily, her stupid laundry day clothes, which, really, Glimmer could've warned her about the damn meeting, she looked ridiculous, but that was neither here nor there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulls the shirt on first and the hem of the short sleeves cling to her toned biceps, she fastens the front up, though the large collar allows for plenty of skin to show - now she's starting to understand why Adora liked it so much. She rummages around for her black pants with the gold stripes up the side and pulls them on. She tucks her red shirt into the high waist of the pants, usually she wouldn’t bother with footwear but the boots she got with this outfit tied it all together all too well for Catra to not wear them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She runs a brush through her hair and ties it back up in its low ponytail, letting her bangs fall over her face. She abandons the white jacket, she doesn't even know what Adora is wearing anyway, that white jacket was to match Adora’s dress - plus Catra wasn't a fan of... sleeves. She picks Adora's pin up that was sitting on her bedside table, she wore it most days, with the exception of her laundry day clothing, but it completes her outfit so perfectly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they'd come to the conclusion of this outfit it had felt so naturally... right. All parts Catra with a touch of Adora in the gold that accented the black, she loved it, seeing their union not only through the action of them holding hands or something but even in their clothes. Catra stands after pulling her boots on. She hated wearing footwear but she figured she could tough it out for at least a few hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She makes her way to the party, the main event was in the Brightmoon Throne Room, which made sense considering that it was the biggest room in the castle, but it was clear to see it had spilled out into the whole of the kingdom. Catra walks by a waiter and snatches a drink, she had to hand it to Sparkles and Arrow Boy, they really knew how to throw a party, even on short notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra skirts the perimeter of the party, she glances out of the balcony to see the party had indeed taken to the streets, people rejoicing at the return of the almighty She-Ra. Catra downs her champagne, feeling the bubbles burn the back of her throat. She looks around the crowd, she easily locates Adora because she's in a throng of people who are all talking at her at lightning speed. Catra laughs to herself. She can see how uncomfortable Adora is surrounded by this crowd, as She-Ra she loved the praise and attention but as Adora... Catra knew she also craved that validation and attention from people but there was a point where it was too much and this party, the thousands of people out here solely for her, must be pretty overwhelming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra grabs another champagne and just watches her wife. Despite the little discomfort, she's smiling and nodding and she is dressed so beautifully Catra feels almost weak in the knees. Gods bless Bow. He had dressed her in a blue short sleeved shirt, that clung to her biceps so perfectly, but the shirt had white leaves embroidered into it which matched beautifully with her white tight pants that - Catra isn't ashamed to admit - shows off her ass pretty perfectly - not to mention those </span>
  <em>
    <span>thighs</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra wets her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She has missed seeing Adora's fine physique around Brightmoon but... she's also just missed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her hair is down but her bangs are too long so they're pinned back in a small poof which Catra finds herself chuckling at. She probably had a suit jacket that she's abandoned. Truthfully, blue always felt more like Adora's colour, not just because of her eyes but because of her personality. Blue was calming and, while Adora may always be in some kind of state of anxiety, Catra finds her presence terribly calming and comforting. She is... she's just </span>
  <em>
    <span>calming</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra... she's always been red, too bright, too hot, intense, Adora is rational and calm, especially during times of crisis, she's incredibly good at pushing that panic down, of leading, of taking charge, Catra has seen her thrive in battle simulations to know that’s true. Catra is more impulsive, fiery, she acts first and thinks later, Adora is a planner - sometimes too much of a planner. Catra's lips twitch at the memory of Glimmer telling her how much effort she put into planning for Princess Prom only for Catra to completely throw her off balance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra groans. She wants Adora to herself, instead, she has to contend with a crowd. Catra grabs another drink and downs it. She is officially buzzed and she's not even half way into the night. She looks over at Adora and sighs. She might as well go greet her other friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>//</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra doesn't see Adora all night except for seconds at a time. Adora, bless her soul, looks genuinely apologetic every time she's dragged into a conversation by someone new. Catra really wishes Adora would be rude, tell them to stuff it and come kiss Catra again but, of course, that big stupid heart entertains everyone who talks to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra was sulking by the buffet table when she feels arms wrap around her from behind. Catra leans into her. She already knows who it is, even after all this time, Adora is painfully familiar. Her warmth, her touch, the way she flattens her hands against Catra's stomach. "You look incredibly sexy." Adora whispers into Catra's ear. Catra rests her hand over Adora's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Careful, I'm a married woman and my wife doesn't take kindly to strangers hitting on me." Catra hears Adora release a breathy laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Married to me." She replies and Catra turns around in her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn right." Catra says and she's serious, if anyone tried to take Adora, Catra would literally probably murder them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I have this dance?" Adora asks, stretching her hand out. Catra looks at Adora's hand and then she takes it. Adora smiles before she pulls her towards the dance floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music had been decreasing in tempo all night and now it was the perfect waltzing speed. People had left, retired to bed, and now when people approached her Adora gave them a look that told them she was done for the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reach the middle of the dance floor, Adora takes the lead, wrapping an arm around Catra's waist and taking her hand in her own. Catra sighs, feeling her heart grow heavy. She leans her forehead against Adora's as they begin to slowly sway to the music. "So..." Adora says, trailing off for a moment. "Glimmer and Bow got married while I was gone." Adora sounds almost... sad. Catra understands. Catra looks her in the eyes as Adora leads her in a gentle dance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They did..." Catra confirms. "They... they wanted to wait for your return but... well... you can understand why they wanted to get married. I know they... they were sad you weren't there Adora." Adora leans forward and gives Catra a gentle kiss to her forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I missed it..." Adora sighs. "I guess... I missed a lot..." Adora's blue eyes sparkle with emotion and Catra knows she's sad, sad she missed out on a lot of things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah... I guess you did." Catra feels emotion burn her throat, she bites her tongue in her silent distress and focuses on trying not to sob in the middle of the dance floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm..." Adora's bottom lip trembles and Catra presses a finger to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sh." Catra shushes. "Adora... you couldn't help it, don't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> apologise. You missed a lot of things, but we still have the rest of our lives together." Adora's watery eyes clear a little and she offers a very small smile that Catra counts as a huge success frankly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I missed you... so much." Adora whispers. "I missed you... every single day, there wasn't a moment I didn't think of you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to tell me." Catra says with a light hearted chuckle. "Next time you leave to be a hero, you're taking me with you. No discussion." Adora's smile grows a little before it falls. She gets a far off look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I... no. I... I'd never want you to be in that place Catra." Adora says back and she looks... spooked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened there?" Catra asks gently. Adora looks into Catra's eyes for a long moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to... I'm not ready yet." Adora says and her voice sounds strained. "I just want to spend time with my wife." Catra smiles softly. Adora lowers herself and Catra wraps her arms around her broad back. They’re not so much dancing as cuddling and moving occasionally. Catra runs her hands comfortingly along her strong back and she closes her eyes, drinking in Adora's warmth and softness, her mere presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can wait, as long as it takes." Catra whispers and Adora turns her head to the side. Her lips brush Catra's neck and Catra feels a jolt go through her, down her spine, her tail rises from the feeling. Marrying someone meant through everything and anything you were there for them, until death, and Catra wasn't going anywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want to get out of here?" Adora asks. "I think I've had enough crowd time for a lifetime." Catra laughs softly as Adora pulls back. She lets her eyes drink in Adora, she'd undone the top few buttons on her shirt, exposing her sharp collarbones, and soft expanse of skin. Catra finds herself nodding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do. I really do." Adora smiles brightly and takes Catra's hand, leading them back to their bedroom. Catra was looking forward to just being alone with her wife, to having her all to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>//</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the quiet of their bedroom it's easier for Catra to reconnect to Adora in a way she hasn't for many years. She's already breathless from Adora's soft kisses that hollow out her chest and leave her wanting and wanting but when the blonde rolls on top of her, her palm pressing softly yet firmly against her jaw, it's almost too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra doesn't realise she's crying until Adora stops kissing her and Catra has a watery vision of concerned blue eyes staring down at her. "Catra?" Adora asks, the worry is evident in her tone and Catra whimpers as she wraps her arms around Adora, pulling her down closer to her, she runs her hands up to her strong shoulder blades and loops a leg around her waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you crying? Did... did I do something wrong?" Adora asks and Catra sees her lip tremble. Catra laughs through her tears which turns into a half sob and she covers her mouth to silence it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She's such an idiot.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No Adora," Catra tugs her to bring her closer and Adora wipes softly at her tears with her thumbs. Catra purrs quietly at the soft touch and the kisses Adora plants to either of her cheeks. "I just missed you." Catra whispers, like it's a huge secret. Adora beams down at her, her half smile, the lopsided one, the one that fills Catra with an endless warmth she could find nowhere else - a comfort only found in Adora's smile. She's missed her, so much, she's still so familiar, even after all these years, because she's Adora. Her Adora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I missed you too," Adora replies as she lowers herself down further, practically putting all her weight onto Catra. Her hands rise to the back of Catra's head and she scratches the base of her ears, causing Catra's tail to start moving - although trapped between herself and the mattress - as a purr rises from her chest. "I'm sorry, I fought so hard to get back home to you." Catra believes her. She thinks about the pinky promise they made before Adora up and left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*****</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Promise you'll come back to me?" Catra asks with a grin as Adora packed a rucksack. Adora turns and offers her pinky, causing Catra to raise an eyebrow. "What are we? Twelve?" Catra asks. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No," Adora rolls her eyes but she's smiling so fondly that any malice the action might hold is cancelled out. "a pinky promise is stronger than any other promise."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Really Adora? More than the ring on your finger?" Catra asks and Adora turns to her now with a huff. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Humour me. Brat." Adora retorts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Now you’re calling me a brat? Wow, now I'm hoping you get lost in space-" Catra squeals as she's suddenly scooped up by Adora's strong arms and tossed onto the bed to be immediately pinned by said blonde. Catra laughs as she wraps her arms around Adora's neck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I love you." Adora whispers as she presses her lips to Catra's cheek. Catra purrs softly, holding Adora close. She doesn't want her to go but there's something she's learnt about Adora: although she may come and go when she's needed, she will always come back home to Catra, no matter what. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I love you too." Catra whispers back. She brings her hand between them and offers her pinky. "Fine dork, promise me that you'll come back to me." Adora grins as she hooks their fingers together. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Always. I promise." And to seal the pinky promise completely she presses her lips to their interlocked fingers and Catra laughs again. How she fell in love with such a dork she will never know or understand. And Adora always keeps her promises, Catra knows that now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*****</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know." Catra replies as she feels Adora's lips move to her jaw. "I believe you. But I thought... I thought you were... I </span>
  <em>
    <span>grieved</span>
  </em>
  <span> you." Catra grips Adora like if she let go she might lose her all over again, or she might be some kind of illusion and if Catra let her slip she'd never get her back again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora trails her hands up Catra's sides now, running her fingers through her fine fur. "I'm sorry Catra." Adora mumbles but she’s distracted and Catra laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a horny idiot." Catra replies and Adora's blue eyes widen as she looks up at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! I... I just..." Her cheeks are a bright pink and Catra chuckles fondly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I’m kidding Adora, I've... missed you that way too." Catra confesses and Adora breathes a sigh of relief. "I'd..." Catra blushes but Adora is her wife, if she can't tell her what she did then she couldn't tell anyone. "When you were gone I'd take one of your shirts and smell it while I... you know." Adora's eyes widen and she gets that stupid cocky smirk she gets so often - especially in the sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't have any of your shirts," Adora speaks lowly, in that voice she always uses when she's getting... turned on. "but I'd think about you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'd jerk off in the middle of fighting to get back here?" Catra asks, raising her eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seven years </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra, if I didn't... relieve myself every now and then I'd probably have exploded." Adora retorts. Her fingers hook in the waistband of Catra's sleep shorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like I said, you're a horny idiot." Catra jokes and gasps as Adora pulls her shorts and underwear down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me what you thought about me doing to you." Adora drawls seductively. Catra shudders at the tone. She really doesn't know what it is about Adora, even just a simple tone change to her voice has Catra dripping - maybe it's also that she hasn't had her wife like this in seven years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, this for a start," Catra says sarcastically and she grins at Adora who raises her brows. "you're nothing if not predictable, Love." Adora laughs and leans up to kiss Catra again. Her hands momentarily leave their position at Catra's hips and Catra takes the opportunity to kick her shorts all the way off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She positions herself in the perfect position to grind her hips down against Adora's leg that happened to have moved between Catra's legs. Catra lets out a breathy moan at the contact that's swallowed by Adora's lips. "Don't move." Catra warns as she feels Adora shift slightly like she was making to get up. Catra was shamelessly rutting against Adora's thigh but she couldn't bring herself to care. She missed her wife, sue her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora laughs softly and nods, returning to her previous position. Catra grips her strong bare shoulders. Adora, while leaner, seemed, weirdly, like she had only gotten more muscles in their time apart. "Don't you want me to touch you?" Adora asks in her sultry tone that makes Catra shiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not yet," Catra lets out a whine as she continues her movements. "just... kiss me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes ma'am." Adora responds. Catra rolls her eyes but grunts when Adora kisses her deeply. She opens her mouth, inviting Catra to deepen the kiss herself, and Catra gladly does so. She's missed Adora, so much. Adora's tongue is just as skilled as it always has been and she knows exactly how to kiss Catra - some things just can't be forgotten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They break apart and Catra pauses when she sees those beautiful blue eyes gazing at her. Those eyes. They're like the sky on a stormy day, a stunning grey-blue that Catra could get lost in forever. Catra pants softly and brings her hands up to gently touch along Adora's jaw, tracing it softly, and Adora stares at her, her eyes are almost entrancing. She's beautiful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So beautiful.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Especially with her overgrown bangs and her hair tousled with sweat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you." Catra whispers. And then Adora smiles and Catra feels her heart rate pick up considerably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too." Adora moves her hand to cup Catra's jaw and she moves her fingers to her chin, running her fingers softly over her lips. "Can I touch you now?" Adora asks and Catra nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora pulls Catra’s bottom lip down with her thumb, then her top lip, exposing Catra's sharp fangs and Catra watches as she shudders. Slowly, tentatively, Catra opens her mouth and Adora pushes her two fingers into her mouth. Catra moans as she sucks, stilling moving herself against Adora's thigh. Adora's blue eyes have turned darker with lust and Catra almost smirks with how the action of Catra simply sucking her fingers turns her on. Those blue eyes are so intense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora removes her fingers from Catra's mouth and Catra pulls Adora's face down to bury it in the crook of her neck by wrapping her arms around Adora's neck. Adora moves her thigh, slick with Catra's wetness and Catra feels the first touch she's felt down there in seven years - other than her own. A thumb circles her clit and Catra's legs instinctively wrap around Adora's waist when she feels the pressure of a finger pressing at her entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora eases her finger inside and gently stretches Catra. Catra mewls at the sensation, if she's honest, the single finger and the circles on her clit alone, not to mention Adora (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora, Adora, Adora</span>
  </em>
  <span>) almost sends her over the edge. She's everywhere. This is way better than smelling one of Adora's shirts while getting herself off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra moves her hips in time with Adora's thrusts and calls out her name when she feels the second finger push inside of her. Adora curls her fingers and Catra sees stars behind her eyes. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck... Adora...</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Catra moans. Adora pushes up, Catra keeping her in a tight embrace with her arms around her neck, and brings her lips to brush against Catra's ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this everything you imagined me doing?" Adora says and, for someone who isn't a Magicat, she certainly manages to purr that sentence. Catra rolls her eyes at Adora's words, moving her hips faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were less cocky," Catra comments and Adora smirks down at her before kissing her on the lips to swallow Catra's soft mewls of pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Impossible, I’ve always been this cocky." Adora responds with a curl of her fingers which draws out a grunt from Catra. Her claws extend automatically, biting into the soft flesh of Adora's neck. She doesn’t seem even the slightest bit bothered by that. Adora isn't wrong, she has always been this cocky - especially when in bed - her confidence is kind of sexy, but it didn't start that way. At first they'd both been shy but over their time together, they got to know each other so intimately that both of their confidences and trust grew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're still pretty good at this," Catra moans as she rolls her hips. "Should I be worried that you've been sleeping with hot alien babes?" Catra's mostly teasing but Adora looks at her so seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never." She says and the intense look on her face takes Catra's breath away as much as her fingers inside of her do. "You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me Catra. You always have been." She curls her fingers again and Catra feels her stomach tighten. She's close, so very close, and then she sees Adora's face transition from serious to that cocky grin of her's. "I did, however, learn how to do this." Catra doesn't even have the chance to ask what she means by that when Adora hooks her fingers again and then she turns hot, her skin burns up and Catra's eyes widen as she sees the familiar glow of She-Ra as Adora transforms while still </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Catra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden growth inside of her and Adora's long slender fingers suddenly turning thicker and even longer drives Catra right over the edge. She calls out her wife's name and thrusts her hips, taking She-Ra right down to the base of her fingers. Adora stops her rapid thrusting for much more gentle movements to help Catra ride out her orgasm for as long as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra tugs on her wife's strong shoulders, even more buff than they were before with her now being She-Ra, and Adora withdraws her fingers. Catra shivers at the loss of being so wonderfully </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span> to empty,  but her thoughts melt away when she sees Adora lick her long fingers clean - even her palm. "Fuck..." Catra pants and Adora smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a time that Catra would never have even considered ending up here with She-Ra but... She-Ra is Adora. She'd been blind before, blinded by hurt, she can see it now, especially since She-Ra's makeover, Adora </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> She-Ra. Sure she gets bigger, more muscular, her hair turns golden, and she almost glows in the dark of the night, but the blue of her eyes, the smile, the way her lips feel against Catra's, that's all very </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She-Ra is just Adora supercharged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her presence doesn't hollow out Catra's stomach anymore, in fact, given their years together, She-Ra even excited her - they'd had a lot of fun with her in the past. Adora settles above her, her strong muscular arm resting by the side of Catra's head while the feline tries to catch her breath. "You came so quickly there Catra," Adora pouts. "I was hoping I could get in a little more time as She-Ra inside of you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Adora," Catra gives her an unamused look but it's not serious. "You literally basically made your fingers a huge dildo after working me up already, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that would push me over the edge." Catra trails her hands up Adora's stomach, shuddering at the rock hard muscles she feels there. Then something hits her. "Wait... you're naked." They'd tried this before and every time it had resulted in She-Ra having to rip her clothes off due to the transformation, but not tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for noticing." Adora grins and Catra rolls her eyes fondly. "Yeah, I figured it out so I could surprise you." Catra laughs. Adora is perhaps the weirdest person Catra knows but weird in a good way, in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> way, she wouldn’t have her any other way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra admires her wife's physique, she's so... fit. She always has been. She bears her scars, though in her She-Ra form they’re not as noticable - probably a side effect of all the glowing. "You still have this," Catra tugs at her hair tie and pulls it out, letting She-Ra's long curls cascade down and around them and her bangs fall, which are even more overgrown with She-Ra's long locks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're such a dork." Catra sighs and purrs softly when Adora lowers herself against her. "Kiss me." Catra orders and Adora doesn’t even hesitate to fulfil her request. She kisses her softly yet deeply, her tongue sneaking into Catra's mouth and she moans at tasting herself on Adora's tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra can't explain it but, of all the intimate moments they've shared, simple kissing and their bodies being pressed together, naked, their heat becoming one, Adora fitting so perfectly on top of her where she lay... sometimes she thinks the most intimacy comes from just how well they fit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra sighs as Adora pulls back and starts peppering kisses down her jaw. She smiles at the gesture and purrs when she feels She-Ra's large hand scratch behind her ear. Catra pats her broad shoulders affectionately and giggles at the sensation Adora's lips were giving her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I owe you one big gal." Catra says but Adora ignores her, moving her lips from Catra's jaw to her neck. Catra gasps when she feels Adora nip at her neck with her teeth. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Catra says sternly though she tilts her head back for Adora to keep going. Adora hums curiously and Catra shudders in arousal. "I said I owe you one." Adora pulls back slightly and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>... those blue eyes have darkened in lust again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got you," Adora says. "let me have you?" Catra's breath hitches. Catra has a challenge for anyone who thinks they can resist Adora's charm: try to say no to an eight foot tall, beautiful, blonde haired, blue eyed, beefcake, that is She-Ra - especially when she wants to go down on you, and those eyes. How could she possibly refuse that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Again?" Catra asks with a laugh. "Really, Princess?" Adora's eyes sparkle fondly and she gets a dopey smile on her face. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Catra asks with confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You called me Princess... it's been... so long since you called me that." Adora explains and Catra smiles. She cups Adora's jaw and tilts her head up to kiss her lips softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you Adora, I always have, I always will." Adora smiles and pulls back, her lips brushing over Catra's gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too. Forever. Now hold on kitty." That's all the warning Catra gets before Adora brings her hand up to palm softly at Catra's right breast as she lowers herself down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Catra feels a spike of arousal shoot through her as Adora lowers her mouth. Her mouth sucks at her collarbone before moving to the breast she wasn't currently massaging with her hand. Catra's back rises off of the bed at the touch as Adora's hot tongue runs over her already erect nipple before her mouth closes around the tender and sensitive skin, sucking softly. Catra swears then and there she might just get off on that alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora is just as skilled with her mouth as she is with her fingers and, where one might think someone might be a little rusty after seven years out of practice, it seems to have only made Adora more... eager. Adora has the desire to be the best, even in bed, it's why she loves being praised during sex so much. Adora sucks on Catra's skin, marking her, leaving it undeniable who she belonged to. Catra threads her fingers through She-Ra's long hair as Adora gives attention to her breasts, and her entire torso essentially, slowly making her way down towards where Catra was already throbbing in arousal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora presses kisses to either of Catra's hip bones before kissing down to her thigh. Catra wants to scream at Adora to get on with it, she's being an awful tease, but Catra refuses to let Adora know how desperate she is for her tongue to be between her thighs. Adora's breath brushes over Catra's core and she gasps in response but the blonde simply smirks and begins kissing Catra's other thigh. "Adora," Catra's claws extend and dig into Adora's scalp a little. "I swear to the moons, if you don't go down on me right now I'm going decapitate you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop. Teasing. Me</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Adora laughs and the sound makes Catra's heart flutter in her chest but she huffs when Adora looks up at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was quite violent of you," Adora jokes. "but as you wish, Love." Catra loses what annoyance she had at Adora's teasing when she hears that nickname slip her lips. It's been so long since she heard Adora call her that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the soft mushy feelings Catra suddenly felt go to the back of her mind when she feels Adora's hot wet tongue delve between her folds. She falls back into the pillow, only to be dragged towards Adora quite roughly, Catra feels arousal shoot through her at Adora's man handling - especially with how strong She-Ra is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra finds her thighs hooking over Adora's shoulders as the blonde went to town on her. It was as though Adora was making it her mission to explore every inch of Catra. She runs the tip her tongue up the length of her and then flattens it, which has Catra bucking her hips in response. That's when Catra feels Adora grip her hips with her large hands and the blonde squeezes before she continues her exploring. Catra melts at her touch, becoming putty in her hands and completely at the mercy of the all mighty She-Ra's tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck Adora, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>..." Catra whimpers, which she can see turns Adora on before the muscle in her jaw tightens and she moves up more towards where Catra was begging her to go. Her nose bumps against the sensitive bundle of nerves and Catra almost screams in pleasure but manages to cut off an extremely loud moan. She can feel Adora smirking into her pussy as she tilts her head up more, angling her mouth... Catra scowls and, with her grip on Adora's hair, she pulls her up and Adora lets out the most satisfying grunt of both pain and pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you so much, but you're being a tease," Catra taunts. "And here I thought you were the best, seems you can't even find my clit." The things they both share in common is their sense of pride and inability to resist a challenge. Adora looks up at her then, her blue eyes literally glow in the dark and their intense gaze has Catra's tail swishing uncontrollably behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You’ve done it now Catra." Adora says and then, without warning, she launches right back in but this time on the attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her tongue flattens over Catra's clit and Catra sees white, she lets out an embarrassingly loud yowl of pleasure that if anyone had been walking past their bedroom at that moment in time she would deny ever having been the source. Adora knows Catra inside and out, literally, she knows exactly how to work Catra up. She nibbles at Catra's clit with her teeth, bringing it between her teeth before sucking on it. The sensations were driving Catra insane and quickly towards the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of Adora's hands disappears from Catra's hips but she barely has enough time to breathe between moans, never mind ask what the blonde was doing with that other hand. Adora moans and the vibrations send a shock right through Catra. "Fuck Adora, you're so fucking good at that, don't stop." Catra begs and Adora obeys, in fact, she even speeds up. She goes even harder and faster and her glowing blue eyes glance up and lock onto Catra's own mismatched eyes and she almost loses it right then and there but manages to choke back her moan and hold back her orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right there! Oh! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, fuck fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Catra grinds her hips down onto Adora's face and her tongue swipes at just the right angle that causes a wave of pleasure to rip through Catra completely. She collapses onto the mattress of their shared bed and listens to Adora moan as she slurps away, licking up all of Catra's juices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She continues to whimper as little waves of pleasure wash over her and Adora was... </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span>... Catra blinks her eyes open to see Adora was currently breathing hard herself and then she lets out a loud moan of pleasure. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Catra</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" She gasps before she basically collapses on top of Catra, not before she phases back to Adora - which Catra was secretly glad for, Adora is heavy, thanks to all that muscle, but not nearly as heavy as She-Ra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra strokes at her back when a realisation hits her. "Did you just... get yourself off while you were eating me out?!" Catra asks. Adora laughs and peers up at Catra with a dopey look that Catra definitely recognises as her post orgasm look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...maybe..." She gives Catra a guilty look and Catra scowls down at her, though she isn't serious, before she pouts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to do that." Adora laughs and crawls up Catra's body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I’m sorry but the sounds you were making... they were already pushing me towards the edge. I just needed that little extra push." Adora confesses and Catra finds it kind of hot that her simply moaning and groaning and saying Adora's name while in a haze of pleasure can be enough to push Adora so close to the edge. "You taste amazing by the way." Adora says sleepily as she becomes practically dead weight atop Catra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, I wanted to taste you," Catra grumbles. "seems you tired yourself out though." Adora smiles as she presses soft kisses to Catra's torso. She threads her fingers much more gently through Adora's hair and starts stroking it in soothing patterns that she knows will have the blonde sleeping in minutes. As if on cue, she yawns. "I wanted to make you feel good." Catra whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did," Adora says dismissively and she rests her chin on Catra. Catra lowers herself to kiss those perfect lips. "making you feel good makes me feel good." Adora confesses. "Seriously, I can totally get off on your moans alone." Catra chuckles and playfully hits her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a dork." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You love me." Adora says and Catra sighs as she sinks back into the pillows of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do, I love you more than anything." Catra confesses quietly, as though that were some big secret and like she hadn't just confessed to such feelings about five minutes ago. Adora brings her hands to Catra's side and begins scratching softly at her thin fur which immediately makes Catra purr. Adora giggles and kisses Catra again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are so cute... and your purring tickles." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." Catra deadpans - though it's hard to be serious when your wife is making you purr so hard. Adora chuckles as she rolls off to the side, though she pulls Catra with her so they were facing one another. Adora hoists a leg over Catra's waist and pulls her close and Catra nestles herself against her chest so she can hear her heartbeat and know this is real, that Adora finally came home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra sighs as the soft heartbeat fills her ear and watches as Adora intertwined their fingers together, pressing a soft kiss to their knuckles. "We have all the time in the world to be together again." Adora whispers. "Me and you, forever." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Forever." Catra agrees as her tail snakes around and coils around Adora's ankle. She's not getting away from her ever again. As she slowly drifts off to sleep she thinks there are worse fates than having to spend the rest of her life with the person she loves the most in this world. And that forever, really means forever. She feels safe and protected, and oh so loved in Adora's arms, and she never wants to lose that feeling ever again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes! Feel free to leave kudos and/or comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>